Refuse collection vehicles, such as refuse trucks, are typically designed to collect and haul waste to a solid waste treatment facility. Such refuse trucks may be used, for example, in collecting and transporting animal renderings. The refuse trucks may transport other components, such as pallet jacks, to aid truck operators and refuse workers with their waste transportation duties. However, transporting such components with the refuse trucks can be challenging.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems to transport components on a refuse truck in a reliable and accessible fashion and methods of assembly and use of such systems.